


As cold as ice? Or just a veil?

by AceLucky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Advice, Conflict, Conflict of emotions, Crisis of Faith, Desire, F/M, Friendship, Longing, Religion, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Women, Unresolved Romantic Tension, War, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis has a new sword by his side and this time it's a woman who has taken a certain interest in her king and feels there is more to the seemingly cold and tough Stannis Baratheon. She is determined to break through his shell to the softer side she is convinced must be there. Stannis meanwhile is conflicted regarding his faith in the Lord of the light and on committing adultery, whilst also finding it difficult to come to terms with feeling something he's sure he's never felt before. (This is a little different to the TV show/books, I'm assuming in this that Jon and Stannis have communicated plans and more via raven than they do elsewhere and that Stannis visits the wall afterwards).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As cold as ice? Or just a veil?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a much longer fic, but I forgot about it for months and months and now re-reading it figure with a few tweaks it could end as it is. I have so much else in my wip right now but I may pick this one up again one day. I just really liked the idea of someone being able to break through that tough exterior (other than Shireen and very occasionally Davos). Also sorry about the name Antoinette, I know it doesn't really fit here but I love it - I may change this eventually. I think I'd just watched the Sofia Coppola film and well that happened.

The air was cold so he did not bother removing his coat or cloak; she too kept her clothes on aside from her under garments which fell delicately round her ankles as he yanked them down. He grunted as he bit into her exposed neck, she relaxed into his body, wanting this King inside her. No words were exchanged as he thrust into her, his boots gripping the floor, his hands either side of her squeezing her hips as he pounded into her body which lay flat on the cold stone table. Her hands grasped out for any part of him that she could touch. Her legs were spread wide; her fingers went up his shirt and scratched his back leaving raw marks, she’d intended to claim him knowing fully well he wasn’t hers, she was the third. 

He only moaned more as the nails ripped flesh and thrust harder into her. Selyse forgotten, Melisandre forgotten, only her. She was younger than him, but not too young, he wanted one who was strong and wise, her beauty was a bonus, not that that had been something he’d ever really considered or been interested in before. He had to admit this was new to him, he both loved and loathed it, and it made him feel vulnerable. His intentions were to be strong and just for his people, passions and sacrifice of the flesh in this manner was never something that he’d cared for, much to Robert and Renly’s amusement. But now he found himself utterly at her mercy, even if just for these brief, fleeting moments. 

He kissed all her battle scars and loved the marks that made her imperfect. He hated himself for giving in to sin like this, it wasn’t like him to give in to temptation and lust, to be seduced by a woman he hardly knew. But then they wanted the same thing, a strong lover, children, a son, an heir, to feel safe and not abandoned. 

Her eyes were shut in a state of unbreakable pleasure, he wanted her attention and so he rubbed against her soft cheeks. His stubble scratched her and her eyes popped open to stare into his. She moaned even louder knowing he was watching her, his eyes penetrating into her. Her pupils had dilated, she felt dizzy and full all at once and as tempting as it was to roll her head back, she daren’t look away.

When it was over Stannis changed. The fiery passion he had just displayed so openly was culled and the cold exterior that was King Stannis Baratheon, returned. She hadn’t expected anything more, hoped, yes, but expected, no. She knew it would take far longer than one fuck on a table to break him. The most frustrating thing was that she knew he cared, he said it himself that he didn’t want the throne, it was not that he wanted to be King, but that it was his duty, for his family and for his people. He adored Shireen, yet hardly spent any time with her. She assumed it was because he felt his daughter made him weak, he smiled more around her, the coldness melted around the girl somewhat, the mask slipped.

“The council will be here soon, you’ll leave now,” Stannis instructed, not once looking at the woman he had just fucked.

She nodded, “As you wish your grace.”

She turned to leave, “And not a word of this….” He paused, “Sin, to anyone.” 

His words had bite and it stung more than she imagined it would, she knew he would be like this and promised not to resign herself to tears or to let him get to her and yet hearing him say the words aloud made her feel shame. She blushed and somewhere Stannis felt glad, he would not be the only one to be full of shame. 

The release through orgasm was not worth the intruding guilt that followed or the feeling that he had failed somehow. With Selyse it was his duty to sleep with her on occasion as her husband and for the sake of a male heir, which he knew deep down would never happen. With Melisandre it was for the Lord of light, it was his duty to sleep with her, for his people. He had never slept with another, he had never enjoyed sex with Selyse aside from a few brief moments and whilst Melisandre had kept his flame burning, he felt wretched afterwards. And now this stranger had come from nowhere and caught him off guard, promised him a son like Melisandre did; only this would be a human boy and not some awful shadow from depths unknown.

Antoinette bowed to her King and left him stood drawn up and proud. She returned to the chambers where she had been staying. It was nice there; he and most of those she had come across in Dragonstone had been uncommonly kind to her. As a woman she was used to being treated badly and when people learned of her skills and the fact that she had come all this way to fight for Stannis, answering his call to arms, they would mock her. She soon had them with stunned with the flick of her wrists.

She told herself she wouldn’t cry, for nights and days she wondered what it would be like to sleep with the King, they had exchanged words hadn’t they? Didn’t they want the same thing? Surely that was why he had brought her here. And now without her brothers she was not so sure, she was not sure about anything and longed for the moment she heard men roused by new arrivals at the gates. My brothers will be here soon, she told herself. And then she realised that the tears had not fallen, she was not crying, no I will not let this stubborn man King or no get the better of me. He just doesn’t know what’s good for him, time will fix all. She allowed a small smile to play on her face as she tossed a coin from home and let it land in the palm of her hand.

Stannis paced up down the room, hands in firm grip behind his back, he was thinking about how to feed everyone, thinking about how to make Shireen smile again, thinking of how he missed Melisandre whispering in his ear, how to defeat the wildlings, her, her skin, the warmth inside her. No, he told himself. Everything here was important but that was not. This was why sex had never been of interest to him and found it uncomfortable to discuss, Robert and even Renly were too quick with their passions. When Robert should have been ruling and protecting the realm he was too busy sleeping with whores. Stannis didn’t blame the women; he didn’t necessarily feel sorry for them either, at least the ones who performed their services through free will. That was their right, but he didn’t agree with it, lust, greed, sloth, gluttony, pride, envy and wrath these were all sins which stopped others from performing their duty. 

The second time was better, for a start Stannis made sure Antoinette reached orgasm too rather than leaving her frustrated. The two fell and tumbled into the King’s bed, “I want you,” he had whispered to her after one of the many council meetings. He had gripped her cloak and pulled the material to him so their bodies touched. Davos saw, Davos smiled and Davos said nothing, leaving the two of them.

It took another week after this instance for them to sleep together again. Stannis had called for her in his chambers, initially he had not thought of the meeting as a chance sexual encounter but he merely wished for her advice regarding battle strategies in private. He realised later on that subconsciously there had been a reason why he wanted to see her alone.   
When she reached his chambers the door was open, she was dressed in a casual, grey, woolen dress and tunic that was open at the front revealing her bountiful chest. Today was a day where no Armour had been required, it was, she thought, a good day.

“Your grace?” She asked sheepishly from the hall.

He looked up at the sound of her voice, eyes no longer caring to devour the book he was ready, his thirst for knowledge quenched by a new hunger.   
“Come in,” he said sternly.

She entered and stood by the door, hands folded in front of her, “You asked for me?”

He nodded, “I also told you to come in, now shut the door,” he instructed, it was not unkind.

Do I detect a smile? She looked embarrassed as she shut the door and moved toward her King. The night in the store room had been spontaneous so there was no time for nerves, but this was different. It was the two of them alone once again, a roaring fire, a soft warm bed and a closed door. She couldn’t believe her own nerve of approaching her King the way she had previously.

“I wished to speak to you about Jon’s plan.”

“His plan your grace?” Shit I wasn’t even listening to that earlier, I was too busy thinking about, urgh thinking about you my one true King. She panicked, not wanting to appear ignorant or forgetful.

“Aye, to allow some of the wildlings to travel further south, towards Winterfell. Not too far mind, but the land is a little better there for crops and if the white walkers do manage to break through this wall we have a longer line of defense.”

Oh yes I do remember that, Jon always has the most sensible plans even if others doubt him. She sighed. 

“Sighing for the bastard are we?” He mocked.

“Oh shit no!” She regretted swearing instantly, “Sorry my King, I meant, no, it’s you, only you.”

The corners of what some saw as a cold and cruel mouth turned upwards slightly, a sly smile played on his face, he had her right where he wanted her. Is Stannis warming to me this much? Does sex not repulse him anymore? Gods what do we do now. 

“You asked me why I brought you here, though you already know the answer,” he said softly looking at her.

“I…I guessed why but I do not like to assume your grace,” she bowed and looked down.

“You don’t bow to me, you don’t curtsy to me. I’m having a difficult time coming to terms with the reasons why I brought you here. I am an honest man, I know I’m not well liked, I know some see me as dull with the little drinking I enjoy and disdain for sex but you must understand.”

He was cut off as Antoinette moved forward backing him up next to a chair.

“I know my King, I do,” she smiled at him and he brought his hands forward to rest on her hip bones. In return she lifted her hands up placing them onto his shoulders and pushed him down into the chair. He sat slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, Stannis was not a man who was used to following orders from others and usually it would embarrass or anger him, but today was different. 

Once sat she lowered herself onto his lap and moved her head into his, she stopped there to listen to his breathing, she could feel the warm air on her lips every time he breathed out. When he breathed in she felt he was sucking a part of her with it. They stayed like this for a while, their foreheads pressed together, eyes shut, and breathing in time with one another’s steady heartbeats. Stannis moved his rough hands round to her neck and started to massage before moving up to her thick hair and played with it. Finally he could stand it no more and he leaned in to grab her bottom lip gently between his teeth. She gasped with surprise and let out a little yelp. 

The kiss was welcome, his teeth grazing her skin were welcome and when their lips met properly her whole body which had been so tense before relaxed. As their lips moved together his tongue pushed between her lips and teeth, exploring the warm cavern in between. Already Stannis could feel a bulge in his trousers, his cheeks reddened almost angrily and he knew he should feel ashamed but he didn’t and for once he didn’t feel surprised.

Her hand were clutching now at the hair on the back of his head, “My King,” she moaned. “My King, my only King, fill me, fill me with sons,” she moaned.  
The way she said my King sent shivers up his spine, he wanted to fuck her right there on the chair but had promised himself if they slept together again he’d do it properly. No tables but a soft bed and tender care with passions set ablaze, not from a God, but from within.


End file.
